con mi amiga en chima
by croolerxmalvada
Summary: mi amiga y yo estabamos aburridas de lo mismos, pero un portal aparece y nuestra vida cambia para siempre
1. Chapter 1

Con mi amiga en chima

Legends of chima capítulo 1: un portal a chima.

Trilce y yo estábamos en clase como siempre, hoy nos habían enseñado sobre la explotación del guano, lo cual a ella y a mi no nos llamaba mucho la atención.

Cuando salimos nos topamos con una viejita la cual nos dio algo de miedo a las dos, ella nos llamó, pero no la obedecimos, pero la obedecimos cuando dijo nuestros nombres.

Aldana, trilce acérquese por favor- dice la viejita.

Aldana, esta sabe nuestros nombre- dice trilce asustada.

Es que de seguro es una agente secreto disfrazada de viejita XD- dije yo.

No lo es- dice trilce.

Bueno, entonces hay que verla- dije yo.

Estas loca- dice trilce.

Miedo…- dije yo.

No…- dice trilce volteando a ver a la viejita.

Yo también voltee y veo a la viejita acercándose hacia nosotras.

Por casualidad, ¿están aburrida de esto, todo el tiempo?- pregunta la viejita.

Si- dijimos las dos al unísono.

Bueno una aventura muy pronto las esperas- dice la viejita y se va.

Aldana, esto da mucho miedo- dice trilce.

No seas ridícula de seguro salió de un manicomio o algo así- dije yo.

Vamos a tu casa- pregunta trilce.

Tu madre te dio permiso- pregunte.

Si- responde ella.

Bueno vamos, además la maestra nos encargó que las dos hiciéramos la tarea de la explotación del guano- dije yo.

Ok ok- dice trilce.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, almorzamos y todo, cuando subimos a mi cuarto y cerramos la puerta para que nadie nos molestara.

Un portal color celeste se abrió de la nada.

WHAAAAA- gritamos las dos.

Que es esto- pregunte.

No lo sé, hay que llamar a tus padres- dice trilce que casi abre la puerta.

No espera, lo atravesare XD para ver a donde lleva- dije.

No lo hagas y si vas a la época prehistórica- dice ella asustada.

Lo dudo- dije yo.

No lo sé Aldana- dice ella.

Vamos de seguro hay algo nuevo- dije yo.

Me conbesistes- dice ella.

Ambas cruzamos el portal con nuestras mochilas, cuando llegamos y abrimos los ojos, vimos como un montón de animales pigmeos con armas nos miraban, y también una cocodrilo montada en otro cocodrilo, pero el de abajo era normal.

Trilce no sabía dónde estábamos, pero yo sí.

ESTAMOS EN CHIMA- grite yo.

No puede ser, chima es un lugar que no existe y que está poblado de legos- dice mi amiga.

Antes que pudiera decir algo un cocodrilo me apuntaba con una espada.

¿Quiénes son? y ¿qué cosa son?- me pregunta el cocodrilo.

Genial cragger- le dije en el oído a trilce.

Respondan- dice exigente cragger.

Soy Aldana y ella es mi amiga trilce- le dije yo.

Respondieron quienes son, pero no que cosa son- dice el cocodrilo.

Somos humanas, ahora… DEJA DE APUNTARME CON TU ESTUPIDA ESPADAA- grite yo.

El cocodrilo se asustó tanto que se puso en posición fetal.

Hay creo que te pasaste- dice trilce.

No, tú crees- dije yo con un tono de sarcástico.

Si mira- dice mi amiga señalando al pobre cocodrilos.

Hay, disculpa- dije yo.

La cocodrilo que estaba encima de otro cocodrilo, me grito como si yo fuera inferior.

OYE NIÑITA INSOLENTE COMO TE ATREVES HABLARLE ASI A MI HIJO- me grita.

Trilce saco cara por mí.

NO SOMOS NIÑITAS SOMOS ADOLECENTES PARA QUE SEPA QUE NO SABE DIFERENCIAR, A NO PORQUE LOS VIEJOS SON MUY SIEGOS- grita trilce.

Jajajajajajajajajaja- reía yo sin parar.

Crunket, quien era la cocodrilo se quedó callada.

Yo deje de reír y fui a ver a la bestia legendaria cocodrilos.

Aldana, esa cosa te va a comer viva- dice trilce.

No, no lo ara- dije yo.

Acaricie a la bestia cocodrilo y me monte en ella.

Trilce ven es inofensiva- dije yo.

Trilce me hizo caso y subió encima de la bestia cocodrilo.

Al parecer no son ninguna amenaza, tan solo son unas adolecentes- dice un león viejo.

Recién lo ntdfs- yo le tape la boca a trilce.

No trilce a él si hay que respetar, el hace las cosas justa, es el rey lagravis- dije yo.

Creo que hay que interrogarlas- dice lagravis.

Que porque- pregunta mi amiga.

Saben mi nombre, bueno solo ella- dice lagravis mientras me apuntaba.

Es malo señalar a la gente- dije yo.

Así jajá- ríe incómodamente lagravis.

Estas seguro que no aran ningún daño- pregunta crunket.

Ni que nos tomaran por sacarías- dice mi amiga.

Si ellas fueran malas la bestia legendaria cocodrilo las abría atacado- dice lagravis.

Ok- dice crunket.

Y de paso también tienes que decir donde estuvieron crominus y tu- pregunta lagravis.

Uh uh YO SE YO SE- grite de la emoción.

Enserio- me pregunta la reina crunket.

Si- dije yo.

Esto se pone raro- dice mi amiga.

En chima todo es raro- dije yo.

Lo raro son ustedes- dice un lobo.

Yo lo reconocía al toque.

Worriz mejor calla tú lo raro es que no haigas conquistado a windra, no que eres el mejor macho- dije yo.

Mi amiga se moría de la risa por dentro.

Worriz se sonrojo.

Las dos bajamos del cocodrilo, y un montón de leones nos vigilaba hasta llegar al templo del león.

Esto será genial- pensé yo.

Esto será una tortura- piensa trilce.

Espera si esto es chima, podre conocer a mi personaje favorito, crooler, lo malo es que cuando me vea me va a criticar- pensé yo.

Fin del capítulo 1


	2. Chapter 2: interrogacion

Con mi amiga en chima

Legends of chima capítulo 2: interrogación

Trilce y yo estábamos ya en el templo del león y vi la piscina sagrada.

OH GENIAL la piscina sagrada- dije yo.

Todos estaban extrañado ¿cómo sabía que se llamaba así?

Aldana, le dirás que en nuestro mundo son solo figuritas legos que aparecen en la TV para el entretenimiento de los niños- dice mi amiga.

Esta loca, les rompería el corazón- dije yo.

O.o- mi amiga no sabía que decir.

Bueno ahora dime, Aldana cuanto sabes de nuestro mundo- pregunta lagravis.

No voy a comenzar de la gran historia, esa parte es muy aburrida de que antes caminaban en cuatro patas, se elevó una gran roca y algunos tomaron las aguas de esa roca y algunos no para conservarse puros- dije yo.

TODOS: o.O

Que- dije yo.

Algo mas- pregunta lagravis.

Se me sus nombres- dije yo.

Entonces reconoces a mi hijo- yo seguí su oración.

Laval, el que asuste se llama cragger, la águila que me mira con rareza se llama eris, al lobo que chotee se llama worriz, ese gorila se llama gorzar, la reina que nos insultó a mí y a mi amiga se llama crunket, y su esposo crominus y su hija crooler, a y también el ex de la reina crunket se llama lavertus XD- dije yo.

COMO SABES QUE SALIA ANTES CON EL-grita la reina crunket.

Ammm, es que…- dije yo.

Bien echo la cagastes Aldana- dice mi amiga.

Ya se- dije yo.

Contesten, como lo saben- pregunta crunket.

Hay que asustarla- le dije yo a mi amiga y ella asintió con la cabeza.

Es que somos tus hijas perdidas- dije yo

Crunket- O.O

Trilce y yo comenzamos a reírnos de ella.

Jajajajajaaja mentira jajajaja- dije yo.

Bueno la verdad es que lo conocí y el me conto- dije yo.

Mejor aún no le digo quien fue el verdadero culpable de que lavertus fuese exiliado- pensaba yo.

Que más sabes- me pregunta lagravis.

Que crooler está ahorita mismo en el calabozo por cragger- dije yo.

Que crooler que- pegunta crunket- de seguro iso algo malo.

Eso era lo que no me gustaba, que los reyes cocodrilo parecían solo tener un solo hijo cuando él realidad tienen dos.

Trilce si me paso de mis gritos me detienes- dije yo.

Ok, no se para que- dice trilce.

HOIGA USTED- dije yo y llame la atención de todos y de crunket.

Que- pregunta crunket.

CUANTOS HIJOS TIENE- pregunte yo.

Uno es decir dos- dice crunket.

PUES PORQUE SOLO APOYA A UNO CUANDO LA OTRA MAS LOS NECESITA Y POR SU CULPA ELLA PARECE UNA EMO- le grite con ira a crunket.

QUE- pregunto crunket indignada.

COMO LO OYE, NO QUERIA LLEGAR A DECIR ESTO, PERO, ES UNA PESIMA MADRE IGUAL QUE CROMINUS ES PESIMO PADRE- dije yo.

Crunket solo agacho la cabeza de tristeza.

Oye jamás le hables así a mami- dice cragger.

CONTIGO NO ES LA COSA- dije yo- rey lagravis disculpa si grite pero tiene que decir algo de crooler que le conto- finalice.

Que cosa- pregunta crunket que al parecer estaba llorando por lo que dije.

Cuando estaba encerrado con crooler me conto que ustedes eran malos padres para ella que se sentía insignificante todo el tiempo, porque siempre estaba a la sombra de su hermano cragger, y que ella…- lo interrumpí.

Que ella nació primero- dije yo.

Todos: O.O

No no puede ser, crominus y yo….- trilce lo interrumpió ya que ella y yo vimos el capítulo 17.

Miraron a cragger pero no a crooler, ella de casualidad lo voto de la cuna- dice trilce.

Yo le tape la boca pero ya era tarde.

Esa parte la iba a evitar porque cragger no sabe que se cayó de la cuna- le dije yo a trilce.

O rayo- dice mi amiga.

Yo que- dice cragger.

Olvida lo que dijo- le dije yo.

Como esperas que olvide eso, mi hermana nació primero, ella siempre me tubo envidia ahora descubro que me cay de mi cuna- dice cragger.

Cragger no te lo dijo, porque temíamos que pasara eso, disculpa- dice crunket.

Si te disculpo mami ni mi hermana la culpo- dice cragger.

Eso es lo genial de cragger que sabe entender y escucha- dice mi amiga.

Con que genial eh….- dije yo.

Cállate- dice mi amiga.

No digan nada de lo que dije a crooler- dije yo- quiero evitar problemas.

Ok, pero que paso con crominus y tu- pregunto lagravis.

Yo les cuento- dije yo.

DESPUES DE LA EXPLICACION.

Ahh, todo es mi culpa- dice laval.

Solo trataste de evitar que cragger hiciera un mal uso del chi- dije yo en consuelo.

Vamos alístense- dice lagravis.

Reina crunket, con su permiso podemos ir con ustedes- pregunte yo.

Si si pueden- dice crunket.

Las dos y cragger fuimos al pantano.

En el calabozo se encontraba crooler la cual cuando nos vio se sorprendio.

Quienes son- me pregunto.

Tus salvadoras- dije yo.

Crunket apenas la libero le dio un abrazo.

Me alegra que estés bien- dice crunket aun abrazándola.

O.O que le hicieron a mi madre- me pregunta.

Nada- dice trilce.

Crooler se separó rápidamente de crunket.

Mamá que te hicieron te amenazaron- pregunta crooler.

No nada de eso- ella responde.

Como sea, si descubriste el error que cometiste ¿verdad?-pregunta.

Si- responde crunket.

No pienses que te perdone fácilmente- dice crooler- ustedes dos vengan conmigo- finaliza crooler.

Crooler me jala y yo jalo a trilce dejando sola a crunket.

Cuando nos topamos con cragger.

Hola hermana- dice cragger.

TORTAZ (cachetada)

Auch eso dolo- dice cragger.

Enserio no me digas- dice crooler.

Porque fue eso- pregunto cragger.

Me encerraste y preguntas porque- dice crooler.

Así disculpa- dice cragger.

Te perdono- dice crooler- primero quiero hablar con ellas.

Ellas son Aldana y trilce- dice cragger- Aldana sabe todo sobre nosotros hasta el tuyo.

Entonces Aldana, tu sola ven con migo- dice crooler.

Yo solté a trilce a ver que quería la mongola.

Crooler que pasa- le pregunte yo.

Que sabes sobre mí- me pregunta.

DESPUES DE QUE LE CONTARA LO QUE SABIA DE ELLA.

O rayos le contestes a mi madre sobre las plantas persuasivas- me pregunta.

No le conté- le respondí.

Porque no- me pregunta.

Porque una amiga siempre guarda el secreto de otra- le respondí.

¿Amiga?- me pregunta.

Si yo soy tu amiga, ahora ven se deben está preocupando- le dije.

No lo dudo- dice ella.

Que no vistes como te trato crunket- le pregunte.

Pura actuación- ella me responde.

Tendré que acostumbrarme- pensé yo

Fin del capítulo 2


	3. Chapter 3: nuestro salvador lavertus

Con mi amiga en chima

Legends of chima capitulo 3: nuestro salvador lavertus.

Paso una noche y nos quedamos en el pantano a dormir ahí, a trilce no le gustaba pues el pantano olia mal, yo me aconstumbre a eso.

Los chicos y la chica estaban listos para la partida, yo estaba con trilce acariciando la bestia cocodrilo.

Que lindurita- dije yo.

¿Lindurita? Es una bestia bien domada- dice trilce.

No le digas asi- dije yo.

Llegan todos incluyendo a lagravis, crunket y crooler.

HOLA BFF- le grite de alegría y la abrase.

Todos estaban extrañados, ¿no saben que significa BFF? DIOS en que siglo viven.

Si no saben les dire, significa mejor amiga por siempre- les dije yo.

O.O- todos se sorpredieron crooler también.

Y yo estoy pintada en la pared- dice trilce.

Tu también lo eres- le dije.

Crooler se extrañaba mas.

Bueno ya nos vamos- dice cragger.

Lagravis crunket y crooler se despiden de ellos.

Bueno, quieres venir con nosotras- pregunte yo.

No puedo, mi madre me mata- dice crooler.

Crunket se ofendio ante ese comentario, alparecer su PROPIA hija le tenia miedo.

No crooler tranquila puedes ir con tus amigas- dice crunket.

Ok, que tal si vamos de compras- dice crooler.

Que tienen de malo nuestro busos del colegio- dice trilce.

Lo mandare a lavar- dice crooler.

Las dos la seguimos a una tienda de ropa, para las cocodrilos.

Ahora que lo recuerdo, la ropa de las hermbras cocodrilos, es casi revelante- dice trilce.

No lo arruines- le dije a trilce.

Las tres entramos y era muy grande, crooler nos guio a una tienta y entramos en ella, había cualquier cantidad de ropa.

Uhh, esta bonita- dije yo.

Aca compro todo- dice crooler.

En el extranjero laval y sus amigos estaban en una red atorados.

Cuando una sombra aparece era lavertus con pastelillos que luego le da a la bestia cocodrilo.

Hola turistas- dice lavertus y jala de una palanca y suelta a todos.

Aunch- dice todos.

(ya saben lo que pasa, en estaparte esta normal, pero la llegada de trilce y la mia cambia todo)

En la tienda de ropa trilce y yo estábamos con atuendo de cocodrilo, el de trilce era una falda que le llegaba hasta las rodillas con un mini polo de colo fucsia. El mio era color negro al igual que trilce con falda y un mini polo.

Estn lindas ahora denme sus busos- dice crooler.

Trilce y yo le dimos nuestros busos y fuimos a una lavandería, ahí rápidamente labaron nuestros busos, cuando me cruso con una tienda de tatuajes.

Esa mirada pensativa no me gusta- piensa trilce.

Crooler, queremos hacernos unos tatuajes- dije yo.

Tu, yo no- dice trilce.

Cuantos años tienes- pregunta crooler.

16 años- dije yo.

Ve entonces, nosotas te esperamos- dice crooler.

Yo entre a la tatuajereria, y me hicieron un tatuaje, pero primero me preguntaron cual, escoji un tatuaje con forma de drago.

DESPUES DEL DOLOR QUE TUBE DEL TATUAJE, CUANDO ME LO HICIERON.

Hay hay hay hay duele- dije yo mientras salía de la tienda.

Estas bien- pregunta crooler.

duele- dije yo.

Se supone, deseguro si regresamos a casa tu tndra aun el tatuaje y tu madre te mata- dice trilce exageradamente.

Eres muy exagerada, sabes- le dije a trilce.

Es preocupación no exgeracion- dice trilce.

Da igual, vez ya se me calmo el dolor- dic}je yo.

Será un dia muy largo- dice crooler.

Bueno ya vámonos- dije yo.

Las tres salimos de la tienda.

En el extranjero

Yo no conozco a ninguna Aldana o a trilce- dice lavertus.

Pero ellas dijeron que te conocen- dice laval.

Pues yo no a ellas- dice lavertus.

Cuando todo termine, le preguntaremos- dice cragger.

Lo que me sorprenden es que una de ellas conoce mi pasado- dice lavertus.

En el pantano

WHAAAAAAAAAA CORRARN- grita crooler.

Crooler, trilce y yo, nos topamos con las arañas.

Crooler se tropieza y se cae, yo la levanto y seguimos corriendo.

Entonces un corredor aparece con los chicos y eris, y nos ayudaron, (ven cambiamos el destino)

Ellos ataron a las arañas, y nos suben a sus spidors y nos llevan a la casa de lavertus.

Cuando bajamos de los spidors.

Oh, gracias lavertus- dije yo.

Mentirosas- dice eris.

Que- pregunte yo.

Dijistes que conocistes a lavertus, y el no te conoce- dice cragger.

Dije que lo conozco, no dije que él me conosca- - dije yo en defensa mia.

o.o solo di la verdad- me dice laval.

Pero recuerden quienes son- dije yo.

Ok- dicen todos.

Ustedes en mi mundo son personajes, osea son fantasia para nosotros, como juguetes,y vi sus programas e eso vi todo lo que les pasaba y lo que les pasara- dije yo.

Osea sabes que pasara- pregunta worriz.

Si, ustedes ganan- dije yo.

Enserio, entonces no hay que preocuparnos- dice worriz.

Preocupanse, a nuestra llegada estamos cambiando todo, crooler debio ir con crunket a rescojer chi en el barco cocodrilos, pero hicimos que ella fuera a ir de compras con nosotras- dije yo.

Osea, cambiaron el pasado- dijo cragger.

Si- respondi.

Espera nuestros celulares- dice trilce.

Nosotras sacamos nuetros celulares.

Que cosa es eso- pregunta eris.

Es tegnologia muy avanzada- dice trilce.

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- gritamos las dos.

Que pasa- pregunto crooler ¿preocupada?

Te preocupastes- pregunta cragger.

Ah claro que no- dice crooler- que tienen sus celu lo que sea.

Hay red de wi-fi y SEÑAL PARA LLAMAR A NUESTRAS CASAS- dice trilce- vamos deseguro asi podemos salir.

Tu sola, yo me quedo a ayudar- dije yo.

QUEEEEE TE VOLVISTES LOCA- grita trilce.

No trilce, nos necesitan- dije yo.

A ti te necesitan yo no conozco nada de este patético lugar- dice trilce.

Pierdes tu tiempo- dije yo.

Tu lo haces- dice trilce.

No la molestes- dice crooler.¿defendiendome?

Cállate que solo eres un lagartija super desarrollada que nadie quiere en esta vida- dice trilce.

Crooler se sentía muy ofendida.

OYE NO LA TRATES ASI, QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA HABLARLE ASI, CLARO PORQUE ERES RICA TE CREES MUCHO NO, PUES LA NO QUERIDA ERES TU, YO TE DI VARIAS OPORTUNIDADES PARA QUE CAMBIARAS, PERO NO SIGUES SIENDO LA MISMA NIÑITA CAPRICHOSA DE SIEMPREEEE- grite yo.

Todos me quedaron mirando, y a crooler, ya que es nuevo que defendiera a alguien, pero esta no me miro como siempre sin expresión me miro con una sonrisa.

No sabia que tu hermana sonreía- dice worriz.

Yo tampoco- dice cragger.

Trilce se quedo callada, y triste hasta que al fin habla.

¿Varias oportunidades?- me pregunta trilce.

Si y muchas, desde siempre, fui tu amiga porque no tenias a nadie y yo tampoco tenia amigas o amigos, te ofreci mi amistad para que las dos no nossintieramos asi, pero cada dia cada semana y cada año que emos estado juntas no cambiastes- dije yo.

Yo no sabia- decía ella.

Pues ahora lo sabes y como no vas a cambiar nunca, ya no quiero ser tu amiga, búscate a alguien mas que puedas manipular con tu tristes y falsa tristeza pues la real cara esta echa de codicia y amargura- le dije y fui con crooler.

Claro, como crooler cambio vas hacer su amiga- dice trilce.

Ella sigue siendo la misma, y quiero que sigas siendo la misma crooler, además contigo trilce tu te pasasteis pareces el demonio- dije yo.

Al menos no me junto con tontos animales- dice trilce refiriéndose a todos los presentes.

Ellos estaban ofendidos.

Discúlpate- dije yo.

No quiero y no eres nadie para obligarme- dice trilce.

Si soy alguien- dije yo.

Asi que eres- me pregunta.

Soy una adolecente, con amigos y una enemiga a la que estoy hablando ahora mismo- dije yo.

Trilce solo se fue a ver por la ventana.

Cuando voltee a un lado donde había una ventana, fui ahí para calmarme.

Ella parece, una defensora- dice eris.

Si tienes razón- dice el laval.

Creo que tengo una idea- dice lavertus

Fin del capitulo 3


	4. Chapter 4: ella es mi amiga KELY

Con mi amiga en chima

Legends of chima capituló 4: ella es mi amiga KELY.

Aun la búsqueda de crominus, con mi celular y con máquinas de lavertus, cree un portal que llevaría al mundo humano y normal, trilce me suplico ir con ella pero yo le dije que no podía, ella antes de entrar al portal me dio un abrazado, y se fue, cuando cerré el portal, otro portal aparece.

Me alegre al ver a mi amiga KELY era ella no lo podía creer.

Hola- saluda kely con alegría.

H hola, mi nombre es Laval- dice Laval con nervios al ver a kely.

Jajá- ríe kely nerviosamente.

Entonces suena un grujido, todos se miraron y se dieron cuenta que eran ellos, ya que no habían comido.

Entra lavertus con mucha comida tanto vegetales como carne.

Kely, crooler y yo probamos la carne estaba rica, lavertus se acercó a kely y comenzó hablar con ella.

Hola, por casualidad sabes tanto de chima como Aldana- pregunta lavertus.

Si, se todo, desde el principio hasta el fin- dice kely.

Y también sabes, sobre lo que paso en realidad- pregunta lavertus.

Sí, pero si me vas a pedir que le diga a todos, la respuesta es no, ellos lo van a descubrir por su propia cuenta, además crominus se le va a caer la máscara muy pronto- dice kely.

Espera, me estás diciendo de que esa no es su verdadera cara- pregunta lavertus.

Es una expresión, lavertus- dice kely.

Aaahh- dice lavertus.

Yo entre a la conversación.

Creo que como sabemos lo que va a pasar, hay que evitar las cosas malas- dije yo.

Eso es un buen plan- dice y sacas tu hacha.

O.O- todos ponían esa cara cuando sacaste el hacha.

De donde la sacaste dut- pregunta gorzar.

Aldana y yo sacamos cosas de la nada- dice kely con un sonrisa.

Eso, no es normal- dice lavertus.

Este mundo no es normal- dije yo.

Suena mi celular, lo cual e asusto, cuando lo prendí, era mi madre que llamaba asustada.

Aldana, hija donde estas pasaron tres días desde que no te vemos, tu amiga se volvió loca dice que estas en un mundo llamado chima- dice mi madre alarmada.

Mamá ella tiene razón, estoy en chima, y con mi amiga kely, espera dijiste TRES MESES-dije yo.

Si, espera estas diciendo que estas en chima, Aldana es lugar no existe – dice mi madre.

Chaufa- dije yo y colge mi celular.

Luego grite.

TRES MESES ESTUBE FUERA DE EL MUNDO HUMANO TRES MESES SI APENAS ESTOY AQUÍ TRES DIAS- dije yo alarmada.

Tranquilízate- dijo crooler.

Si Aldana flou- dice kely.

Ah ok, después de todo, por gusto me alarmo ya que pienso no regresar- dije yo.

O.O a no, y donde vivirás- pregunto kely.

Mmm…. Aquí en el extranjero- dije yo.

Te comerán las plantas- dice crooler.

No creo, para eso existe una espada samurái- dije yo y saco una gan espada de samurái XD

O.O- todos menos kely.

Cuando vi que me iban a preguntar algo los interrumpí.

Como dijo kely, ella y yo sacamos cosas de la nada- dije yo.

Bueno, para que no se lastimen, are sus armaduras- dice lavertus y se va.

Esto es raro, ella son raras- dijo worriz molesto como siempre.

Ya deja de ser un gruño por eso eres el personaje con menos fans- dije yo.

Y que es un fan- pregunta laval.

YO se lo explico- grita kely.

Un fan es un admirado que tiene en este caso son fans hablamos en plural, ósea mucho admiradores- dice kely que estaba muy cerca de Laval.

Si eso- dije yo.

Y quien es el primero en la lista en tener fans- pregunta eris.

Laval, cragger, eris, crooler, gorzar, rogón, worriz, el resto son personajes segundarios- dije yo.

Vaya crooler eres la cuarta jajajajaja- ríe worriz.

Almenos no soy el último- dice crooler

Worriz se quedó callado.

Pero no cambies tu forma de ser, tal vez cambies algo- dice kely.

Esperen y rinona- pregunte yo.

Aun no estamos en ese capítulo- dice kely.

Capitulo- preguntan todos.

Yo les explico- dije yo- verán…

DESPUES DE LA LARGA EXPLICACION.

O.o- todos menos kely y yo.

Entra lavertus y nos dan nuestras armaduras, hasta crooler ella también necesitaba protección.

Todos salieron aparecer para investigar, apenas se fueron alguien rompió la puerta, y vemos que era SCORM con sus guerreros, y nos atacan, kely y yo sacamos nuestra armas, pero crooler no tenía arma, y yo creí que dolía, pero a ella no le dolía pelear con las manos o garras o patas, hay como sea.

Ellos nos capturaron y nos llevaron a su guarida, cuando nos lanzaron a una jaula, y en esa jaula estaba crominus viéndonos.

Hija eres tú- pregunta crominus.

No, soy cragger vestido de crooler, SI PAPÁ SOY YO- dice crooler.

Esa no es la forma de hablarle a tu padre- dice crominus.

Entonces no digas tonterías preguntando si soy tu cuando sabes que lo soy- dice crooler.

YA DEJEN DE PELEAR USTEDES DOS, NO DEJAN QUE HAGA MI SUEÑO DE BELLESA- grita spinlyn.

Se cree bonita la más fea- dije yo.

Jajajajajajaja- reía kely.

Ya verán cuando peleen contra SCORM, braptor y contra mí- dice la fea araña.

Yo también- pregunta crooler.

Si tu también- dice la araña.

Las tres tragamos saliva, si no pudimos contra solo SCOR y solo 2 guerreros, COMO SERA CONTRA ELLOS DOS MÁS.

Fin del capitulo 4


	5. Chapter 5:creyeron que morimos

Con mi amiga en chima

Ya se que se pregunta, ¿y trilce? Pues ella es mi amiga pero no aprecia este programa.

Ahora mi amiga es KELY XD, KELY ERES UNA GRAN AMIGA .

Legends of chima capítulo 5: peleas y creyeron que morimos

Pasaron horas desde que estábamos encerrada en esa estúpida jaula con un viejo (crominus), y peor vamos a pelear contra los reyes de las tribus oscuras, esto esta mal y feo y yo no quiero morir tan joven.

Cuadno se oyen jadeos, y cuando todos volteamos eran todos laval, cragger, worriz, lavertus etc.

Que paso- pregunta KELY.

Nos capturaron- responde laval.

Esto no debio pasar- dije yo.- que horror alteramos el tiempo, y nosotras moriremos contra esa araña horrenda y con ese tonto que no habla y contra ese que con su cola golpea a sus guerreros.

Hola crominus, me recuerdas- pregunta lavertus.

Oh oh- dice lavertus.

Exacto OH OH- dice lavertus.

Cuando levante la vista, los reyes de las tribus oscuras estaban ahí, abrieron la reja y nos sacaron.

Bueno, yo elijo primero, después de todo las damas son primero- dijo spinlyn- elijo….. a ALDANA.

Mierda- dije yo.

Ahora yo elijo…. La cocodrilo- dijo SCORM.

Espera eso significa, que soy contra BRAPTOR- pregunta KELY.

Si- responde SCORM.

Una araña aparece y tenia una bandera color verde.

Uno…. Dos…. TRES PELEEN- dijo la araña.

Spinlyn comenso a atacarme, yo esquivaba sus movimientos, era muy grande y fea no podia yo sola.

POV CROOLER.

O cielos estoy peleando con alguien que si me pica caigo bajo su control, y encima no tengo armas.

Ten esto- dice SCORM que casi me da con su veneno.

JA fallastes- dije y.

No, mira atrás- dice SCORM.

Voltee y veo que cae una enorme roca que esquibe.

Casi muero- dije yo.

De eso se trata, morir peleando- dice SCORM.

ALDANA, KELY VAMOS A MORIR- les dije yo.

HAY QUE TENER FE- dice KELY.

SI CON ALGO DE ESPERANZA- dije Aldana.

Bueno, si quieres jugar a si- dije yo.

Comencé a tirarle rocas a SCORM.

AU BASTA YA HAY DUELE, BASTAAAAAAA- grita SCORM.

Jajajajajajajajaja- reía yo al ver el sufrimiento del escorpión.

Que pasa porque no lo golpeas- dice Aldana mientras se acerca a mi corriendo.

EL CASI ME APLASTA CON UNA ROCA- grite yo- además dijo que vamos a pelear hasta que muramos.

QUEEEEEEEEEEEE- gritaron kely y Aldana.

Eso- dije yo.

FIN DEL POV CROOLER

POV KELY.

Acaso oí lo que oí, pelear hasta morir- me preguntaba yo.

Tengo una idea- dice Aldana.

Así, pues dila de una vez- dije yo.

Una fingirá morir- dice Aldana.

Aldana miro a crooler.

Puedes…- dice Aldana.

No- dice crooler.

Porfaaaa- dije yo.

Ok ok, pero como- pregunta crooler.

Esto es lo que aras, tu KELY distraes a braptor, y yo a esa horrenda araña, y tu como el tienes espada y mala puntería fingirás que te dio con ella, luego fingiremos estar tristes y mientras el este celebrando tú lo golpeas y lo mandas a volar- dice Aldana.

Eso es un buen plan, pero con que los distraemos- pregunte yo.

Fácil, con estas piedras- dice Aldana.

Yo agarre las piedras y comencé a pelear contra ese murciégalo ciego.

FIN DEL POV KELY

POV ALDANA

Espero que este plan funciones- dije yo.

Dijiste esperas- pregunta KELY.

Si espero- dije yo.

Yo le lance a spinlyn rocas chicas.

Hey fea araña, si hubiera un concurso de feas seria la número uno XD- dije yo.

Vas a pagar tu insolencia- dice la fea araña.

Eh cieguito, aquí- dice kely mientras le arrojaba piedritas.

Braptor comenzó a volar y persigue a KELY como debe ser en el plan.

SCORM saca su espada y trata de darle a crooler, apenas está la espada no tan cerca del cuerpo de crooler ella cae.

CROOLEEEERR- gritan cragger y crominus creyeron que crooler había muerto.

SCORM comenzó a celebrar y le da la espalda a crooler, ella se levanta y…

POM POM POM.

Crooler lo golpeo mucho y este se quedó inconsciente.

Crooler fue a la reja y rompe el candado, y comienza una pelea entre todos.

FIN DEL POV ALDANA

Laval hoyo el rugido de la bestia león y fue a rescatarlo y ustedes sabe lo que pasa después un rayo casi lo alcanza y luego aparece con la bestia legendaria.

Envés de que lavertus se quedara ahí vino con nosotros, subimos a las bestia legndarias pero vimos que SCORM estaba a punto de caerle una roca, KELY, crooler y yo fuimos a rescatarlo, todos lo vieron pero dijimos que siguieran sin nosotras, y se cae la roca pero solo nos tapa.

Todos creyeron que hemos muerto y a si todos se fueron.

Cuando llegaron lagravis con su rugido llama a todas las tribus las cuales llegaron rápido.

Crunket aparece y envés de abrazar a crominus abrazo a lavertus.

-.-: crominus se moría de los celos.

Donde esta crooler- pregunta crunket- y sus amigas.

Ellas están muertas- dice lavertus.

QUEEE- grita crunket.

Quisimos rescatar a SCORM y lo logramos y lo pusimos en una celda y como dice lavertus estamos muertas XD- dije yo que aparezco con crooler y KELY.

WHAAAAAAAAAA- gritan todos.

No estaban muertas- pregunto gorzar.

No, escapamos a ver que había una chi dorada y la usamos como fortaleza XD- dice crooler- es decir…. Olviden el XD.

Oye crominus, no tienes que decir algo- dice KELY refiriéndose a que crominus hizo que lavertus se fuera al exilio.

DESPUES DE LA EXPLICACION.

Crominus te perdono- dice crunket compasiva.

Gracias- dice crominus.

Suena mi celular.

Halo- dije yo.

Aldana, donde estas- pregunta mi madre.

Mamá, te estoy hablando del otro mundo- dije yo.

Ya déjate de bromas- dice mi madre.

Estoy en chima- dije yo.

QUE NO EXITE ESE LUGAR- grita mi madre.

Yo colge el celular.

O.O- todos tenían esa cara.

Ella es así de dramática- dije yo.

Todos comenzaron a reír

Yo empuje a KLEY de casualidad y cae a los brazos de Laval, crooler se percató y ella me empujo y cay a los brazos de cragger.

Fin del capítulo 5


	6. Chapter 6: les explico

Con mi amiga en chima

Legends of chima capitulo 6: les explico

Ya pasaron seis días desde que acabamos a las tribus oscuras, lo cual me recuerda, ¿y las tribus del hielo?, pues de seguro como puse a SCORM en prisión el no tiro el chi por esa grieta que pudo haber liberado a Sir Fangar, pero no lo iso.

Hola tierra llamando a Aldana- dice kely.

Oh, hola kely- dije yo.

Que pasa te noto pensativa- me pregunta KELY.

Nada, no es de importancia- dije yo.

A ok, y pensaste volver- me pregunta KELY.

Volveré para recargar mi celular, esta batería baja y acá no hay electricidad- dije yo.

Te acompaño- me dijo KELY.

Gracias- dije yo.

Las dos cruzamos el portal y llegamos a mi cuarto.

O vaya- dije yo.

Que pasa- me pregunta KELY.

Espera, yo llegue a chima y me quede en chima tres días, y acá son como tres meses, otra vez me quede en chima pero ahora seis días, eso significa…- dije yo pero KELY tomo la palabra.

TUS PADRES TE BUSCARON POR NUEVE MESES- grito KELY.

Yo abri la puerta de mi cuarto y me tope con mi madre.

ALDANA- grito mi mamá. Y me abrazo.

Ma… me asfi…..xias- dije yo.

Hola señora- dijo KELY.

Quien es ella- pregunto mi madre.

Ella es mi amiga KELY, vine para recargar mi celular- dije yo.

Espera, te vas otra vez- me pregunta mi madre.

Si a chima- dije yo.

ALDANA NO EXISTE ESE LUGAR- grito mi madre.

Yo no pude decir nada porque se abre el portal y de allí Salió Laval con su forma lego.

WHAAAAAAAAAA- grita mi madre.

Tranquila mamá, el es mi amigo Laval, viene de CHIMA EL LUGAR QUE DICES QUE NO EXISTE- dije yo.

Es imposible- dijo mi madre.

Todo es posible- dije yo.

Hola, wow así que es a si tu mundo- me pregunto Laval, pero KELY respondió.

Si, este es el mundo humano- dijo KELY.

Tin tin (mi celular)

Ya está cargado, luego nos vemos mami- dije yo y cruce el portal con KELY y Laval.

Mi madre se quedó en shock.

EN CHIMA

Crooler me estaba buscando, lo cual me espanta, ella no era así ¿o sí?, hay estoy actuando como lavertus.

ALDANAAAA- grita crooler.

AQUIIIIII- grite yo.

Que haces- me pregunta.

Fui al otro mundo a cargar mi celular estaba con la batería baja- dije yo.

Que es un celular- me pregunta.

WTF? No sabes que es un celular, es la maravilla del mundo- dije yo.

Nuestra maravillas aquí son el chi el chi dorado, las pistolas con rayos etc.- dice crooler.

Si eso si se XD, ustedes tienen cosas que nosotros no tenemos- DIJE YO.

Vienen los demás.

Hola- dicen todos.

Hola- dije yo.

Llega KELY y Laval.

Donde estaban- pregunte yo.

En un lugar- dice KELY.

O.O ok….- dije yo.

o. O no pienses mal- dice KELY.

Jajajajajaja- reí yo.

Le digo a cragger- dijo KELY.

De que- pregunte yo.

Me susurraste algo en el oído.

Ok ok, no digo nada- dije yo.

Qué cosa no me quieren decir- pregunto cragger.

Algo…..- dijimos las dos.

De repente se escucha música ¨el viernes te olvido yo¨, al parecer crooler ya sabe cómo usar el mi celular.

XD que linda canción, digo…- dice crooler que se acostumbró a decir XD.

Crooler es normal- dije yo.

-.- esa fue la expresión de crooler.

Quiero entrar a mi Facebook- dije yo.

Si yo también- dice KELY.

Crooler me devuelve mi celular y KELY saca su celular

Cuando entro a mi Facebook veo que mis amigas están conectadas, así que cree un grupo.

Hola, les puse a mis amigas.

ALDANA, pone trilce.

Entonces mis amigas me ponen, ¿dónde estás?, ¿te encuentra bien?., entonces puse a KELY al grupo, ya sé que está a mi lado, pero para que también les explique, después de que le explicáramos, me dijeron que estábamos locas, así que ella y yo nos tomamos una foto con Laval, ella se quedaron si habla.

ERO ESE LUGAR NO EXITE- me pone Tatiana.

YO NO DIJE NADA PORQUE CREI QUE ME DARIAN A UN POR LOCA- puso trilce.

WOW- pone ayelen.

YAAAAAA- pusimos KELY y yo.

Salimos del Facebook.

Con quien….- crooler ni los demás sabían la palabra.

Chateabamos- dice KELY.

Sí, eso- dijo crooler.

Qué extraña palabra- dice eris.

Tengo una gran idea- dice KELY.

Cual- pregunte yo.

Qué tal si vamos al mundo humano- dice KELY.

Si, TAL VEZ mi madre mede permiso- dije yo.

PIJAMADA- gritamos las dos.

Los demás se quedaron mirando.

Fin del capítulo 6.


	7. Chapter 7: la pijamada parte 1

Con mi amiga en chima

Legends of chima capítulo 7: la gran pijamada parte 1

Los chicos y chicas fueron a pedirles permiso a sus padres para la pijamada que vamos hacer en una mansión que alquile con KELY.

Así que fui con mi mamá a decirle que estaría en una mansión en una pijamada con mis amigos y amigas de chima.

Mi madre me dio permiso, pero al mismo tiempo estuvo muy asustada.

Cuando KELY y yo fuimos a la mansión preparamos todo, un gran cuarto solo para las chicas y un solo cuarto para los chicos.

Los chicos y las chicas atraviesan el portal y ven la mansión.

Wow- dijeron.

Nosotras los guiamos a los cuartos, donde esta el baño, donde esta el comedor, donde esta la piscina.

Ya cayo la noche y las chicas estábamos ahí, pero invite a algunas a la pijamada, windra y a rinona.

Las seis estábamos jugando verdad o reto, eris le toco a crooler.

Dime, verdad o reto- pregunta eris.

Verdad, siempre elegiré verdad- dice crooler.

Te gusta worriz- pregunta eris.

No…..- dice crooler que estaba sonrojada.

Esto se esta poniendo divertido- dice windra.

HABLAS- dijimos todas impresionadas.

Claro que si, yo no soy muda, solo soy muda con worriz, ya que a cada rato es un fastidio- dice windra.

Lo que no sabíamos es que los chicos estaban escuchando.

Ahora toco a mi y a KELY.

Dime KELY, quien te gusta- pregunte yo.

Laval- dice KELY.

Tranquila tu no eres la única que se enamora de alguien de chima- dije yo.

Si- pensaba laval.

Entonces otra vez giramos la botella, rinona a crooler.

Crooler, como tu dice que siempre vas hacer verdad, se sincera te gusta worriz- pregunta rinona.

Tal vez un poco- dice crooler.

Awwww- dicen todas.

Wow, eso fue como una revelación para mi- susurra worriz.

Ahora me toco mi tortura, crooler a mi.

Verdad o reto- pregunto crooler.

Verdad- dije yo.

Te gusta mi hermano- pregunto crooler.

Esto si quiero oir- dice cragger que empuja a todos.

Mmm, me gusta tu hermano- dije yo.

SI- grita cragger.

Todas escuchamos ese ruido y cuando abrimos la puerta los chicos se cayeron.

Cuanto tiempo llevan ahí :3 - pregunte yo.

Lo suficiente para oir sus confesiones- dice worriz.

Por hacer esto, les daremos un castigo- dice KELY.

Cual- pregunta laval.

Una historia de terror- dice KELY.

JA, eso no nos va asustar- dice worriz.

Ok si ustedes lo dicen- dije yo.

Todos fuimos a un cuarto oscuro con tres velas prendidas para que ilumine el cuarto.

Bueno asi comienza todo- dije yo- hace tiempo en una mansión abandonada se encontraban seis chicos que querían explorar la mansión.

Pero hicieron un error- continua KELY- los chicos se dividieron y cada uno fue a ver por su cuenta, el niño de cabellera PLOMA, entro en un cuarto oscuro cuando quiso salir el cuarto se cerro y cuando volteo ve UNA ENORME ARAÑA- grita.

WHAAA- grita worriz.

El otro niño, de cabellera negra se fue al baño, cuando entonces todo el cuarto se quedó inundado, cuando la puerta del baño se abrió, EL NIÑO NO ESTABA VIVO- dijo crooler.

WHAAAAA- grita razar.

Un niño de cabellera azul, estaba en la sal cuando de repente vio un fantasma y se lo LLEVO- dice rinona

WHAAAA- grita rogon.

Tres niños que si hicieron caso, fueron solos a la cochera cuando se toparon con una momia y se los COMIO- finalice yo, y prendí las luces.

Los chicos estaban asustados, tanto que no pudieron dormir bien esa noche.

Fin del capitulo 2


	8. Chapter 8: pijamada parte 2

Con mi amiga en chima

legends of chima capitulo 8: la pijamada parte 2

los chicos no durmieron bien esa noche, después de esa historia quien dormiría, lo que sabemos es que VAMOS DE COMPRAS.

Compras- pregunta eris.

Que jamás fueron de choping- pregunta kely.

No- dice crooler.

Bueno, los chicos iran con nosotros y cargaran nuestras cosas- dije yo.

Verdad- pregunta kely.

Si- responden los chicos.

Los diez fuimos a ripley a comprar, ropa, comida, y los chicos llevaban nuestras cosas.

Cragger puedes llevar estas setenta bolsas- pregunte yo.

no, son muchas cosas- dice cragger.

Yo comenze a llorar falsamente, y este se lo creyo.

Esta bien, dame tus cosas- dijo cragger.

Gracias- dije yo, y cragger vio que no tenia lagrimas.

N estabas llorando- me pregunta.

No- dije yo.

O.O- cragger.

Con laval y kely.

Laval, por favor, puedes llevar estas cincuenta bolsas pór mi- pregunta kely.

No- dice laval.

Kely uso el mismo truco que yo y laval se lo crello.

Ok, pero deja de llorar- dice laval.

Gracias- dice kely.

O.O me vieron la cara- dice laval.

Con worriz y crooler.

Te ayudo- pregunta worriz.

Si- dice crooler y le da las cien bolsas a worriz XD.

Worriz le pesaba un poco.

Jijijiji- ríe crooler.

Cron rogon y eris.

To te lo cargo mi dulce eris- dice rogon.

Hay rogon que dulce- dice eris.

Eris le dio las ochentas bolsas.

Te ayudo- pregunto razar.

Como se que no ve mas a robar, ave lampiña- dice windra.

Confia en mi. Mi amiga muajajajajaja- ríe malignamente razar.

Como sea- dice windra.

Windra le dio sus sesenta bolsas.

Con gorzar y rinona.

Gracias, por cargar mis cuarenta y cinco bolsas- dice rinona.

De nada dut- dice gorzar.

Uh, mira celulares- dice KELY.

Yo y kely compramos ocho celulares táctiles marca LG.

Entre las compras todos nos miraron raro, ¿Qué hacían figuritas lego, tamaño persona aquí?

Después de todo fuimos a la mansión y los chicos se subieron al trampolín de la piscina, mientra las chicas y yo nos poníamos vikinis.

Cuando salimos, todos estaban O.O :D

KELY tenia un vikine blanco con un corazón al medio de color dorado.

Eris tenia un vikyne color celeste con estrellitas color plomas como decoración.

Rinona tenia un vikine color azul con un cinturón color morado.

Windra tenia un vikine de color rojo con cinturón plomo.

Crooler tenia un vikine colo morado con tres diamantes medianos color blanco.

Y yo tenia un vikine color negro con un cinturón rojo.

Wow- decían los chicos.

Nosotras estábamos apenadas por lo que pasaba chicos, veian con vikinis, sin crunket tuviera un vikini crominus y lavertus pelearían por ella XD.

Los chicos saltaron del trampolin y casi nos mojan con el agua de la piscina.

LAVAL- grita enojada KELY.

ROGON- grita eris molestas.

WORRIZ- grita crooler enfadada.

RAZAR- grita windra molesta.

GORZAR- grita rinona furiosa.

CRAGGER- grite yo enojada.

Lo siento- dicen los chicos

Fin del capitulo 8 parte 2


	9. Chapter 9: regreso a chima

Con mi amiga en chima

legends of chima capitulo 9: regreso a chima

Todas dejamos de besar a los chicos, claro menos yo XD.

Ya deja de besa hermano- dice crooler.

Yo lo solte, y este se desmayo.

Que me miran- pregunte yo.

Primero, tanto te gusta- pregunta KELY.

Si- respodi yo.

Conrazon te tardastes en separarte de el- dice rinona.

Los chicos despertaron.

Que fue eso AAAUU AUUUUUUUU AU- aulla worriz.

Todos los chicos estaban apenados.

De lo que no hacen los chicos lo hacemos la chicas- dice windra.

Tienes razón- dije yo.

No es cierto, nosotros también podemos hacerlo- dice cragger.

Hazlo- dije yo.

Cragger me beso, y los chicos le siguieron XD

Worrizxcrooler

Lavalxkely

Erisxrogon

Windraxrazar

Rinonaxgorzar

Craggerxaldana

Despues del beso, ahora cragger no me quería soltar.

Kely se le acerca a cragger y le da una cacheta.

Oye no te sobrepases- dice KELY.

Todos comenzaron a reir.

Empacamos todo y abrimos el portal para regresar a chima, cuando llegamos.

Disculpa por la tardanza- dice laval.

¿Tardanaza?, si solo pasaron dos segndos- dice lagravis.

WTF?- todos tenían esa expresión.

Bueno, si aca son dos días, haya son dos meses, y si aya son dos días aca son dos segundos- dije yo.

Confucion- dice crooler.

Luego te explico- dije yo.

Cuandovi mi celular estaba con baja batería.

Ahorita vuelvo, vienes kely- pregunte.

Kely asiente con la cabeza y nos vamos, a mi casa, apena llegamos vi a mis amigas.

ALDANA- gritaron y me abrazaron.

Donde estabas- me pregunta ayelen.

Estuve con mis amigos en chima, solo vengo a recargar mi celular y luego me voy- dije yo.

QUEE- gritaron mis amigas.

No te puedes ir, tienes que quedarte con los normales- dice trilce.

OTRA VEZ, ACA TAMPOCO HAY NORMALIDAD- le grite yo a trilce.

Nosotras que somo tus amigas, y defiendes a unos animales- dice trilce.

Si- dije yo.

TIN TIN- suena mi celular.

Chao- dije yo.

No te puedes ir- dice lucero.

Las chicas se ponen defrente en el porta.

Kely- dije yo.

Si- pregunta.

Hacha- dije yo.

Claro- dice kely y me da el hacha.

WHAAAAAAAAAA- gritaron mis amigas.

Kely y yo atravesamos el poral y se cerro.

Que malas amigas tienes- dice kely.

Dicen que es ¨por mi bien¨- dije yo.

Laval, cragger, crooler le enseñaban a lagravis, crominus y a crunket los celulares.

Luego nos van a pedir que les expliquemos- dice kely.

No importa para eso existe el google ¿no?- dije yo.

Nos van a pedir que les expliquemos como usar el google- dice kely.

Shhhhhh agachate y desaparece- susurre yo.

Final del capitulo 9


	10. Chapter 10: final feliz

Con mi amiga en chima

Legends of chima capitulo 10: forma lego animal. (final)

Kely y yo estábamos en el pantano en nuestras respectivas camas durmiendo, y yo me desperté y kely también.

Aj, lo olvide cuando regresaremos- pregunte yo.

Para irnos por siempre- dice KELY.

Esa noche no pudimos dormir cuando llega la mañana yo estaba en posición fetal.

Que te ocurrio- pregunta kely.

Nada, solo estoy estremcida- dije yo.

Hay que elegir, quedarnos o irnos- dice kely.

Si me quedo estare aquí y con cragger, pero extrañare a mi familia- dije yo.

Y si nos vamos extrañaríamos a los deas- dice KELY.

Yo me quedo para siempre- dije yo.

Yo igual- dice kely.

Mejor hay que decirles a nuestra familia no crees- dije yo.

Si- dice kely.

Las dos atravesamos el portal y al llegar mi madre y la mamá de KELY estaban hablando.

HIJA- gritan las dos y nos dan un abrazo.

Mamá hay que decirles algo- dije yo.

Que cosa- pregunta la mamá de KELY.

Nos quedaremos en chima para siempre, no regresaremos jamas- dice KELY.

QUEEEE- gritaron las dos.

No van a volver a ese lugar- dice mi madre.

Pero- dije yo,

Sin peros- dice mi madre.

Sin que ella se dieran cuenta yo rompi mi celular y KELY y yo antes que se cerrara lo atravesamos.

Cuando llegamos estábamos en nuestro cuarto.

O_O que aterrador- dice kely.

O_O al menos nos quedaremos aquí_ dije yo.

Pero KELY me quedo mirando.

Que pasa- le pregunte yo, y yo también me la quede viendo.

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- gritamos las dos.

ERES UNA LEONA- grite yo del susto.

Y TU ERES UNA COCODRILOS- grito kely.

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- gritamos mas fuerte por el susto.

Abren la puerta y entran todos.

O_O- no sabían que decir.

Somos nosotras kely y Aldana- dice kely.

Que les paso- pregunto laval.

No lo se, pero ahora tendre que acostumbrarme a que una cola cuelgue de mi espalda- dije yo.

Y yo a no querer entrar al agua- dice kely.

Ya se acostumbraran- dice crooler.

Y sus familia- pregunta eris.

Fuimos a avisarles que nos quedaríamos pero ellas no quisieron y entramos al portal pero antes rompi mi celular como una distracción- dije yo alarmada.

Tranquila-dice kely.

Como esperas que me tranquilise- dije yo

Después de un minuto.

Ya me tranquilise- dije yo.

O_O- todos.

Oye laval, me enseñas a estar como una leona- pregunta kely.

Cla-claro que si- dice laval nervioso.

Que bueno que llegamos o si no ya hubieras conocido a liela- dice KELY.

Quien es ella- pregunta laval.

Nadie jeje- rie nerviosamente KELY

Y tu que dice cragger me enseñas a usar mi colas- pregunte yo.

Si- dice cragger.

DESPUES DE DOS DIAS

Vamos kely a que no me atrapas- dije yo.

Kely hace un giro tripe en el aire y desciende en frente mio.

Yo la hago tropezar con mi nueva cola.

Después de un minuto.

Si te atrape- dice kely.

Pura suerte- dije yo.

Las dos comenzamos a reir, cuando recordé algo.

Los celulares- dije yo.

El de los chicos- pregunta KELY

Si, son como portales- dije yo.

Probamos- pregunta.

Si- dije yo.

Cuando agarre el celular de cragger y llegamos nuestras madres se sorpendieron y mis amigas, entonces para una rara fortua había paparaxis y las dos comenzamos a correr y abri de nuevo otro portal y entramos y se cerro.

Wow- dijimos las dos.

Donde estaban- pregunta crooler que llega.

Fuimos perseguidas por paparaxis- dice KELY.

Ok…- dice crooler.

Después de eso le explicamos a todos y apenas terminamos de hablar rompen sus celulares.

Desde ahí no volvimos y nos quedamos además eris nos dio su celular para la próxima pijamada si es que hay claro.

fin


End file.
